


Edge of Ecstasy

by locksar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dominant Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Tease, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eventual Smut, Fanservice, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Eren Yeager, POV First Person, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sexual Tension, Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Build, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locksar/pseuds/locksar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman has just recently completed his Bachelor's degree and has been on the search for an apartment, after living with Erwin for the past two years. In the first month, he has run out of money to pay his rent for his apartment, thus, in desperate need of a job. Levi's stress accumulates, until he meets Eren Jaeger, who changes his whole life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOL so this is actually my very first fanfic i've ever written and actually published haha. most of the stuff i've written usually gets deleted the next day rip u.u this pairing is just life oml. um i really don't have anything else to say, so lmao enjoy my fic :D

(Levi's POV)

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀I adjusted my glasses hesitantly as I stared at the modern office in front of me. I had no idea who or what I was going to be dealing with, but I was pretty low on cash ever since I ran out of money to pay my rent at the apartment I was living in.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀I had recently completed my Bachelor's in mathematics and was trying to enroll myself into a PhD program. But I had no house of my own; I was living with Erwin at his apartment. I decided it was time to get my own roof over my head, and sought out for a good apartment that was somewhat near Erwin's. But with the little money I had of my own, I was having trouble paying the monthly rent. So I was ready to take on anything. I realized I wasn't thinking rationally. I needed a good paying job. For all the hard work I've done, I didn't deserve to work three jobs to make my ends meet.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Checking the text I had received earlier from Erwin, I nodded to myself. Yes, this was the place. Apparently I was supposed to look for Eren Jaeger, a tall brunette. But why would this Eren Jaeger keep a job interview at 11:30 in the night? Looked upon rationally, who even keeps job interviews at 11:30 in the night? If this was the type of person Erwin recommended to me, then he must be good.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀I slowly walked in front of the double doors and watched as they automatically moved aside to allow me to enter the first floor of the building. No less than a minute after I entered, I heard loud footsteps behind me and a whiff of cologne had found its way to my nose. I jumped and turned around, facing a tall, young man who looked my age, with chestnut hair and eyes of pale jade. He grinned from his spot near the double doors. I felt myself melt into the granite tiled floor.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Levi? Hi, I'm Eren Jaeger.”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Crap, this is Eren Jaeger. I gaped at him, my jaw to the floor. Oh, jeez. "You're Eren Jaeger.”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Eren glanced sideways quickly, laughing uncertainly as his hand went up to the back of his neck. "Yes, I am Eren Jaeger.”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Wow, way to go, Levi. First impression: down the drain. I coughed awkwardly and took out my hand. "You're Eren Jaeger. I'm Levi Jaeger. Er- I mean, I'm Levi Ackerman." Shit.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Eren smirked and shook my hand. "Eager, aren't we. Shall we begin?”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀I nodded vigorously. "Can we take a seat so we can?”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Surprise me.”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀I walked briskly to a table with two chairs opposite of each other, one of many pairs on either side of the circulation desk. "Good choice. That way, I get a full view of your gorgeous face." Eren winked and took his seat, leaving me standing in awe. I blinked twice and shook my head in annoyance. Stupid flirt. My heart throbbed in my chest as I took my seat, staring right into his jade eyes. "So, Eren, what am I agreeing to here?" I asked, pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Eren clasped his hands together, leaning closer. "I'm going to cut right to the chase here, since I'm assuming you want to get right to it. What if I were to tell you, that you could be making eighteen hundred dollars today? Possibly every day?”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀My breath hitched in my throat. Eighteen hundred dollars? That would pay off my rent for a month, plus my everyday supplies!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀I swallowed before I spoke. "U-um, what exactly am I dealing with here?" I hope I wasn't getting myself into some deep shit. Eren grinned widely at that.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"You, Levi, are going to be working with me for fan service.”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀I blushed. "F-fan service? With... you.” Fan service sounded like it involved dressing up in maid outfits. I didn't know too much about it myself.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, with me. From what I got from Erwin. He told me you are running out of money to pay your rent, is that right?”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀I frowned slightly and averted my gaze from him. "Yeah... um, how do you know Erwin…?”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Eren laughed. "Erwin and I are good friends. We went to school together." He smiled. "Any friend of Erwin is a friend of mine.”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Of course. If Erwin was friends with a guy, he had to be legit.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀I nodded as Eren got up from his seat. "Let me know about your decision, yeah? Here, let me have your phone so I can put my number in.” I unconsciously handed my phone over to him, my eyes locked onto his lips.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Eren raised an eyebrow and smirked when he took note of this. He punched in a couple numbers, then took out his phone. "You want to type in yours?”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Y-yes, yes, I'll type it in." I stuttered, holding out my hand. I felt the phone drop and quickly inputted my number into his contacts list, whisking it back to Eren's outstretched hand.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Once you give me your answer, we can go out sometime and talk about what we're going to do." Eren pocketed his phone and grinned as I stared at him madly.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"O-out...?" I swallowed, palms getting sweaty.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Eren let out a laugh and helped me up to my feet. "Yes, out. I'll text you the address to where we''re meeting tomorrow. Are you okay driving by yourself? You seem a little flustered. I know, it's me, and I apologize for being irresistible.”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀I rolled my eyes. F L I R T. "I'm fine, thank you very much, Mr. Jaeger.”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Eren. I'm not much older than you; just call me Eren." He flashed me his signature grin and walked out the door. "See you tomorrow, Levi." Eren called from behind his shoulder, and with one last wave, he was out the doors, leaving me in shock.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"What fresh hell..." I said to myself, taking a seat. I rubbed my temples, wondering just what in the world had happened in the span of half an hour. Was I really going to be doing fan service? With Eren Jaeger? Oh man. I'd probably lose the job in less than an hour since I'd be staring at him the entire time.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀I literally just met him! We talked for half an hour, and already Eren got into my bloodstream. I shook my head in disbelief. Fan service wasn't even part of the field I majored in. What kind of a job was that? Was fan service even a major of some sort? Come to think about it, what even WAS fan service? Man. My phone started ringing, and I saw Erwin's face pop up on the screen. Rolling my eyes, I picked it up.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hi, Erwin.”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Levi! Did you meet Eren?”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Mhm, yep.”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"So? How is he?”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀I swallowed, feeling my cheeks heat up. "He's hot." I nearly dropped my phone to the granite tiled floor. Did I really just say that.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Is that so? It was inevitable. Eren is very attractive." I heard a snicker from Erwin. "Did you accept the offer?”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Uh huh, yeah. I accepted a FAN SERVICE job offer. Erwin, I thought this was a legitimate job offer. Fan service? That wasn't even what I majored in. If I knew I was doing fan service, I wouldn't have majored in mathematics. I would clearly be wasting my time if I chose the job.”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"But this will be fun, Levi! Just a brief filler job for some cash to pay off your rent, before you do what you mathematicians do for a living. Just some fun, since you worked so hard. Bask in that finally moment, and do this fun job with him.”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀I scoffed. "Fun. Yeah. I'll have fun with a guy who is so cocky and full of himself!" Let alone mouthwatering.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Erwin laughed. "Yeah, Eren is pretty vain. But he is such a sweet guy once you get to know him well enough. Just do this, for me. Just for me.”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀I sifted my options and decided, why the hell not. "Okay. But just because I successfully finished my Bachelor's, and because I am so close to becoming a mathematician. I need some fun anyways, in this tough world.”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, you need some sunshine in that tight, little, introvert world of yours.”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀I grinned slightly. "Goodnight, Erwin."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Goodnight, Levi. Take care." The line went dead and I let out a breath I realized I had been holding in. Jesus Christ. Fan service, huh? Okay, worth giving a try. I checked my watch and sighed, wondering how I was ever going to sleep this early in the morning.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀I exited the office building and found myself in cool, night air. It was good weather for a drive around the city, but I knew I needed to try to get some sleep in before I met up with Eren tomorrow. Well, technically today in a couple of hours. I found my white Honda Fit parked in the west wing of the parking lot, and jogged toward it, relishing the feeling of taking a warm bath. Tomorrow might be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi meet and talk about the wonders of fan service ~smirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this chapter was tbh loll promise it'll get better. sorry for making it so short and sorry for updating so late; i was so busy with robotics and i was working on a guestbook for my friend's dance graduation. AND i killed my elbow during badminton practice T^T oh how it burnsss. plES foRGivE

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀I woke up early the next morning, at around 5, eager to see Levi again. There was something to him that made me fall for him in a matter of seconds. Seeing Levi so flustered that night made me smile as I stared out to the pale sky outside. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're Eren Jaeger. I'm Levi Jaeger."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀I openly laughed as I remembered his slip-up, and my cat turned her head toward me when she heard the spontaneous noise.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀What? He's cute, do you have a problem?" I playfully ask, scratching her behind the ears. She backed away from me and slinked off to her bed. I rolled my eyes. "Thanks a lot, for making me feel as dumb as how I feel about him." 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀I hopped off the kitchen island and sauntered into the bathroom, ready to fulfill my morning duties. After my shower, I prepared my hair in the same way I styled it yesterday, then changed into casual jeans and a T-shirt. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Next was my eyes. I had a rare eye mutation, called heterochromia iridium; thus, I have two different-colored eyes: one a light jade color, the other a mixed honey color. I worried that Levi would think I was a freak, if he ever saw my real eyes, and I always wore one green contact, to hide the honey color.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀I finally stepped out of the bathroom and glanced at the clock. 6:20AM. I admit, I liked to take my time in the bathroom; atleast I came out looking fabulous. I grinned when I checked my phone, and saw that I had gotten a message from Levi. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Levi: hi eren. where r we meeting today afternoon?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Eren: hey levi, let's meet at that italian joint near the pier?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Levi: ah, ok. i’ll meet u there at around 1:30, then.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Eren: sounds like a plan :)

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀I smiled to myself as I locked my phone, sighing up to the ceiling. I hoped Levi wouldn't get too freaked out by what fanservice really is. 

~~~

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Around half an hour later, I heard a car pull up into the parking lot of Maggiano’s Little Italy. Staring out the window, I noticed it was Levi’s Honda Fit. What a small car, I noted to myself, returning Levi's wave when I saw him through the glass windows.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀He walked in the double doors and gave a curt nod when he saw me. "Eren." 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Levi." I grinned at his seriousness, and gestured for him to come next to me. "Pick a seat. Reservations are set."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Why don't you pick one this time?" Levi gave a small smile as we remembered last night's events. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Your smile is beautiful. I've never seen you smile before. You should do it more often." I gently poked his cheek and laughed when I noticed the faint blush pooling around his face. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"T-thank you." 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀I gave him a wink, and walked around him to a booth attached to the wall. "Is this suitable for you, Duke Levi?" I asked in a British accent playfully. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Levi rolled his eyes, and I visibly relaxed when I realized he was getting close with me. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Whatever. So, Eren. What's fanservice?" 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀I dramatically sighed, fell back into the leather seat, and propped my head on my hand. "Oh, it's such a wonderful thing to do. You dress up, you serve people their kinks, you know. Wonderful, wonderful stuff. Really entertaining, in my opinion." I paused when Levi's face flushed red; he probably imagined me in a maid costume. Maybe him. Mostly me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Kinks...?" He questioned cautiously, taking a seat as well. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"What people go crazy for. What they desire. Their turn-ons."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, man." Levi shuddered and his his face with his hands, and I laughed out loud. "You'll be so cute in a maid outfit, Levi. You and me. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"This better earn me my PhD," Levi groaned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"You got it. Stick with me, and I can assure you, you'll get your money like this," I gestured with a snap, "and then you can be outta here whenever you feel like it." 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Levi looked slightly impressed, and shrugged. "If you say so. But I have one question."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Go for it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"I want my goddamn food! I'm so fucking hungry, Eren!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀I stared at him blankly, stunned at his outburst. I didn't know he had it in him. After an eon of ear-splitting silence, I started laughing and laughing, and I couldn't stop. The bystanders looked at us as if we were deranged. Levi tried to hide a smile, and I caught it fast. "Don't hide it, Levi! You know it was funny!" 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hm, yeah." He let out a suppressed laugh, and I began to calm down. The waitress came over cautiously and looked us up and down. "S-so... what will it be?" 

~~~

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Levi heaved a sigh as we walked out to our cars. "Eren, I haven't eaten like that in months." 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀I snorted. "Oh, yeah? Did you have a good time?" 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah. It was very pleasurable with you, taking your big ego into consideration."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wow." I rolled my eyes, unlocking my car. "Hey, Levi. Do you want to come over to my place? Maybe catch a movie?" 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Levi creased his eyebrows together for a moment, then shook his head. "I'm sorry, Eren. I promised Erwin I will help him out on a date." He gave an apologetic look, and climbed into his tiny car. "How about the day after tomorrow? What is that... Thursday. Is that okay?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀I pondered for a while, and nodded. "Yeah, fits in with my schedule. See you Thursday, Levi." I grinned and got in my Jaguar XJ, giving a small wave before I disappeared under the black hood. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Smiling to myself, I sighed deeply. So close. Yet so far. But, patience was a virtue. This was going to be good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smol hiatus

hey guys! so 10th grade started and what with these honors and advanced classes i'm having a bit of trouble finding time to finish chapter 3. i will be on hiatus until probably thanksgiving break, and will upload the chapter! until then, janani <3


End file.
